marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Fifteen
Fifteen is the fourth episode of the first season of the television series Runaways. Synopsis The parents try to find a solution to PRIDE’s problem, and the kids grapple with a new discovery that yields more questions than answers. Plot is found dead by her family]] In a flashback, Nico Minoru discovers the body of her sister Amy Minoru, who seemingly committed suicide in her bedroom. Nico alerts her mother Tina Minoru, who rushes with her husband Robert Minoru. While Nico tries to call 911, Tina stops her and orders Wizey to seal the Minoru Mansion. Nico still tries to call for an ambulance, but Tina knocks her unconscious with the Staff of One. When Nico regains consciousness, she uses Wizey to monitor her mother, who meets with Detective Flores. finds a gun in Geoffrey Wilder's office]] In the present, the Runaways have a WizTalk conversation and share the thin results of their investigation, but still disagree whether or not PRIDE murdered Destiny Gonzalez. They decide to keep looking for clues and once the call is ended, Alex Wilder goes to open the secret passageway leading to the sacrifice room, but finds out that the access is locked. Alex also finds and steals a gun from his father's desk. In the next morning, the teenagers meet at Atlas Academy. Firmly convinced that their parents are guilty of murder, Nico decides to go to the Los Angeles Police Station to tell the LAPD everything she has found. Gert Yorkes and Karolina Dean witness Chase Stein getting in a fight with his lacrosse team over what happened when Brandon and Lucas attempted to rape Karolina. Since Gert and Karolina are the only ones to think that their parents are innocent, they decide to go to the Dean Mansion to investigate. Wilder refuses to join them, preferring to go to the police with Nico. reveals her powers to Chase Stein]] Gert and Karolina search through the Dean Mansion, discussing about the Church of Gibborim's beliefs. They find Leslie Dean's laptop with an encrypted file related to the Ultra Project and decide to send it to Wilder so that he can decrypt it. As Gert leaves, Chase arrives at the Dean Mansion and tells Karolina that he will quit the lacrosse team. Since Karolina is grateful to Chase for having saved her from the rape attempt, she decides to trust him and reveals her powers to him, and Chase reacts with genuine amazement to it. meets at the Wilder Mansion]] Meanwhile, PRIDE struggles to find another person to sacrifice. Victor Stein fails to kidnap another victim, prompting Leslie to call for an emergency meeting at the Wilder Mansion. Only Dale and Stacey Yorkes miss the call as they are busy looking for the dinosaur who escaped from the Yorkes Residence. During the meeting, Leslie and Tina decide to send Victor and Robert to kidnap someone. In the meantime, Tina asks her bodyguard Kincaid to run an investigation on the Yorkeses. Leslie returns to the decrepit Jonah, fearing that he can die, while Frank Dean fears that Leslie is cheating on him. and Robert Minoru attempt to abduct Murray]] However, Victor and Robert fail to abduct Murray and end up in the Los Angeles Police Station, where Wilder joined Nico. Before they can talk to Detective Flores, Nico recognizes the officer with Victor and Robert, causing Wilder and Nico to deduce that PRIDE will have the support of the LAPD, meaning that the Runaways cannot trust the police either. Wilder then receives the file sent by Karolina and Gert and work on its decryption. keeps the dinosaur from attacking Molly Hernandez]] Dale and Stacey return to the Yorkes Residence without having found their dinosaur, which actually returned to the residence and nearly attacked Molly Hernandez before being stopped by Gert and the telepathic connection she has with the creature. Before the Yorkeses can explain the dinosaur's origin to their daughters, Tina, having received the results of Kincaid's investigation, subtly threatens the Yorkeses should they fail to meet their obligations towards PRIDE. While Chase return to the Stein Mansion and receives the unexpected assistance of his father to work on the Fistigons, Wilder and Nico complete the decryption of the Ultra Project, which actually contains a list of all the victims of PRIDE. Nico calls Karolina to inform her of their findings. Before they can further elaborate, however, Nico realizes that Wilder has been kidnapped. Cast Main Cast: *Rhenzy Feliz as Alex Wilder *Lyrica Okano as Nico Minoru *Virginia Gardner as Karolina Dean *Ariela Barer as Gert Yorkes *Gregg Sulkin as Chase Stein *Allegra Acosta as Molly Hernandez *Angel Parker as Catherine Wilder *Ryan Sands as Geoffrey Wilder *Annie Wersching as Leslie Dean *Kip Pardue as Frank Dean *Ever Carradine as Janet Stein *James Marsters as Victor Stein *Brigid Brannagh as Stacey Yorkes *Kevin Weisman as Dale Yorkes *Brittany Ishibashi as Tina Minoru *James Yaegashi as Robert Minoru Guest Stars: *Danielle Campbell as Eiffel *Zayne Emory as Brandon *Timothy Granaderos as Lucas *Alex Fernandez as Detective Flores *Ryan Doom as Coach Alphona *Devan Chandler Long as Kincaid *Ric Sarabia as Jonah *Amanda Suk as Amy Minoru *Michael C. Alexander as Sergeant Hanover *Christian Calloway as Murray *Kimmy Shields as Gert #1 *Anjelika Washington as Gert #2 *Cooper Mothersbaugh as Gert #3 *Giovanni Francesco Ripa as Barista *Cody Kennedy as Streetwalker *Alice Chen as Atlas Academy Student (uncredited) *Elena Heuzé as Dance Squad (uncredited) Appearances Locations *Los Angeles, California **Minoru Mansion **Stein Mansion **Yorkes Residence **Wilder Mansion **Dean Mansion **Atlas Academy **Church of Gibborim Executive Office **Los Angeles Police Station **''Timely Coffee'' ** (mentioned) ** (mentioned) *New York City, New York (mentioned) *Hernandez Ranch, Yucatán (mentioned) *South Africa (mentioned) Events *War Against PRIDE **Kidnapping of Potential Victims **Liberation of the Yorkeses' Dinosaur *Kidnapping of Alex Wilder *Assassination of Amy Minoru (flashback) *Assassination of Destiny Gonzalez (mentioned) *Rite of Blood (mentioned) Items *Wizey *Staff of One *WizTalk *Fistigons *Book of Gibborim *Church of Gibborim Bracelet *X-Ray Specs (mentioned) *Dematerialization Box (mentioned) *Synnergy Serum (mentioned) Vehicles * * Sentient Species *Humans *Gibborim Creatures * **Old Lace * (mentioned) * (mentioned) Organizations *Runaways *PRIDE *Geoffrey Wilder Construction Inc. *Church of Gibborim **Ultra Project (mentioned) *Nemo *Synnergy *Wizard *Los Angeles Police Department *Crips *''National Bulletin'' *''Innovator Magazine'' * * (mentioned) * (mentioned) Mentioned *Gene Hernandez *Alice Hernandez *David Ellerh (photo) *Destiny Gonzalez (photo) *Brian Geparhart (photo) *Yvonne Taylor (photo) *Emily Wong *John Donahue *Bridget Bynum *Kim Hwang *Anthony Rocha *James Braswyck *Karly Scolari *Xavier Marquez *Tim Bennett *Jamie Baxter *Adam Cooper *Brooks Watten * (book) * (book) * * * Music Trivia *The students seeking to join Gert Yorkes' group wear t-shirts bearing the slogan "I'm With Her", which was commonly used by supporters of after she lost the to . An expression by one of them that the shirt had previously filled him with sadness could suggest that Hillary Clinton also ran and lost an election in the MCU, but the election is otherwise largely un-referenced. References External Links * * Category:Runaways (TV series) Episodes